


Untitled

by toucangaabb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Romance, Teen Fiction, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucangaabb/pseuds/toucangaabb
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	Untitled

The ringing of the bell fade as Gerard Castillo run as quick as he could to get to class. Gerard left his project as his dorm which was very unlike him. As he turns right, he bumps into his teacher. Piles of paperwork fall to the floor as the two of them pick it up.

"Ah, Mr. Castillo! Seems to be late, are we?" His teacher asks.

"Good morning sir, uhh.. yes. I forgot my project back at the dorm so I had to go back." He explained. "Coffee?" Gerald offers.

"Sure. I haven't had time to make one today."

The teacher took a sip of the coffee and entered the room as Gerald followed him.

He sat at his seat as the teacher started attendance.

"Okay... Andersen?."

"Present!" The boy raised his hand.

Few names were called until he arrived at C.

"Castillo?"

The room was silent. Gerard was asleep on his desk. Few of his classmates tried to wake him but I did nothing.

Mr. McGrath, their Physics teacher came up to him and gently tapped his shoulder which woke him up.

He offered the coffee to Gerald.

"You haven't drank your coffee too, have you?"

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks." He took the coffee and drank it.

"Let's get back on track, Castro?" Mr. McGrath continued.

Classes went by pretty swiftly as dozens of students pour out of their rooms. Some were hanging out by the cafeteria and some were out by the quad. Gerald went to his locker to pick up his History textbook. As he closes the locker, he was surprised by his best friend, Daniel.

"Hey! What's up? I thought you had practice?" Gerald greeted.

"Hey, Coach said that practice will be on Monday. So me and—" 

"Don't forget, Saturday we'll make our presentation." He reminded.

"About that, Thea and I are going on a date this Saturday so can I skip this one out?" Daniel gave him the puppy-eyes.

"If we fail this presentation, we wouldn't pass this class. And if we don't we won't graduate!"

"I got the highest score for the Science project so I'll definitely pass that, you however... eh, not so much." He reasoned.

"Fine. But you'll have to talk during the presentation."

"Okay thanks!" As he says that, Thea, Daniel's girlfriend, wraps her arm around his and walks away.

School passed and everyone was excited for the weekends. As Gerald passes through the quad, he sees people in each other's arms. He wonders when he was ever gonna have that.


End file.
